


FaceTime Studies

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Facetime, Fluff, IwaOi FaceTiming, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, I’m gonna make it one before I die, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Romance, Sleepy Boys, Studying, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta we die like daichi, why isn’t that a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: Iwaizumi wants company as he studies, and even though it’s late, Oikawa could never say no to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	FaceTime Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a purely self-indulgent IwaOi story that I wrote at 2am. Please take a moment to leave a like or comment as they help me improve. Enjoy!

He didn’t feel like talking, and he really needed to study his psychology book, but even the music pounding in his ears couldn’t fill the silence. Iwaizumi sighed, he wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling bubbling in his chest, but he knew he wouldn’t get any work done like this. There was only one thing he could think to do.

 _Hey baby, are you awake?_ He sent the text and took a sip of his coffee while he waited for a reply.

 _Yes, I am._ The reply came faster than he expected, but he certainly wasn’t surprised by the number of smiling emojis that followed.

 _Wanna facetime? Honestly, I need to study my psych book so you can watch tv, read, or sleep, but I just kinda want you there._ Not even a full minute later, Iwaizumi found his phone buzzing violently in his hand. His lips quirked up as he turned his headphones off and propped his phone against his computer monitor. He slid his thumb across his phone and was met with the sleepy smile of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” He greeted him in his usual cheerful voice, only slightly muffled by the pillow smashed into his face.

“Hey, Shittykawa.” He greeted hiding his smile behind the coffee cup he held up to his lips again.

“That better not be coffee.” Oikawa scolded him. At Iwaizumi’s guilty expression he continued, “Iwa-chan! It’s almost midnight!” He yelled at him, squinting blearily at the clock on his nightstand.

“I know, but I need to finish these chapters so I can take this quiz.” Iwaizumi gently tried to convince him.

“Dump that out and take the quiz in the morning.” He grumbled.

“It’s due in the morning. I only have a few chapters left; I’ll sleep as soon as I’m done.” He took his eyes off the screen in front of him to look at his boyfriend. Oikawa’s phone was propped up against something on his nightstand that allowed Iwaizumi to see his long legs wrapped up in the comforter as he still pressed the pillow into his face. Oikawa made a face at him but otherwise didn’t protest any further. He knew it wouldn’t matter, Iwaizumi was going to stay up and do this no matter what he did, at least this way he could keep him company.

It only took a few minutes before Iwaizumi heard soft noises coming from the other end of the phone. Oikawa had pulled out his iPad and was watching a random YouTube video quietly while Iwaizumi studied. The shorter man didn’t complain, if they tried to have a conversation, he would be too distracted to pay attention to the book he had pulled up on his screen, but the simple act of them facetiming was comforting to each member of the duo.

Iwaizumi glanced at his phone when he heard a giggle come from Oikawa.

“Look!” He said with a face-splitting smile as he spun his iPad around to show Iwaizumi a video of someone crocheting a small, stuffed alien. Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa’s reaction, both images on his phone were pretty cute.

Oikawa spun the device around once again and started scrolling through the related videos, occasionally drawing Iwaizumi’s attention with adorable animals or crocheted bookmarks. Iwaizumi wordlessly smiled at them each time, taking a break for a moment before turning his eyes back to his monitor. At some point Oikawa had stumbled onto cooking videos and started whining about how nice milk bread would be right now. Iwaizumi chuckled at his behavior as he contemplated the pros and cons at having milk bread at midnight.

Oikawa peeked at his phone while he kept his serious expression on his face. This was a very serious issue, but he was happy to see his Iwa-chan smile again. He had heard Iwaizumi complain enough about the book to know that it was very dry, and he didn’t like the professor, but it was a required course. He settled his head down onto his arms and watched as his boyfriend scrolled through the pages, occasionally stopping to highlight important pieces of information. The atmosphere turned quiet, but never lost its peacefulness as he was content to watch the other man study.

Oikawa’s eyes started to feel heavy again as he laid there unmoving. He tried to force them to remain open, but he knew it would be useless at this point. He was too tired to even think of doing anything. The soothing taps as Iwaizumi typed on his keyboard to make notes lulled him to sleep. He spared one last glance at his phone and mumbled something resembling a goodnight into his pillow before sleep claimed him.

Iwaizumi paused to grab his cup once again when he noticed the time, his eyes whipped to Oikawa with concern. Being one-thirty in the morning, it was later than he thought it was, and he had intended to hang up with Oikawa earlier so he would be able to sleep at a somewhat normal hour. His concern seemed to be misplaced when he heard the soft snore drifting through the phone. Oikawa was sleeping peacefully tucked into his bed while his phone remained propped in front of him. Iwaizumi became thoroughly distracted as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest as he slept.

“Goodnight Tooru.” He whispered quietly, careful not to jostle him awake. He sighed, he was almost done, just two more chapters and then he could take the quiz.

Iwaizumi pressed on in his studies, periodically glancing at his phone to check on his sleeping counterpart. He thought he might get sleepy trying to study the dry content in almost complete silence, but all he felt was content as he made his way quickly through the remaining chapters.

The shorter man silently cheered out once he had completed his required reading. He took a moment to stretch and move around before logging in for his quiz.

“Wish me luck.” He asked Oikawa just as quietly as before. The taller man’s hand twitched by the camera almost as if he had heard his boyfriend. Iwaizumi huffed a breath at him and clicked start.

There were only fifteen questions, and Iwaizumi was grateful that there wasn’t a time limit as he carefully read through the multiple-choice questions. Some were confusing and had more than one answer that was technically correct. He wiped a hand down his face; he hated those questions the most. How was he supposed to know which answer was “more correct” when it was based off of his professor’s opinion?

This time he let out a triumphant “Ha!” when he submitted the quiz and a perfect score looked back at him. His hand quickly shot to cover his mouth when the realization of what he had just done hit him. Oikawa didn’t even flinch at the sudden noise that broke through his phone’s speakers.

Iwaizumi shook his head at him, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised as the clock now informed him it was two in the morning. He logged out of the school’s website and plunged his room into darkness as he finally shut his monitor off.

Iwaizumi stared at his phone screen freely now that his distraction was finished. Some people might think it was boring to have an almost completely wordless video call, but to the two of them, it was relaxing. It allowed them to be connected and spend time together while still being productive. Iwaizumi was convinced that the only reason he completed, much less passed his quiz was because his Tooru was there with him. The ravens head drooped as he continued to watch the glowing screen in front of him. Just like this, what more could he want?

* * *

Oikawa sucked in a deep breath as his eyes fluttered open to glare at the sunlight peeking through his blinds. He rolled over and almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a soft snore emit from an unknown location. He whipped his head in the direction of the offending noise and had to smack a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

There, in front of him through a phone screen, was Iwaizumi. His feet were propped up on his desk somewhere out of the frame, while his arms were crossed against his chest with his head leaning back against his desk chair. Oikawa stifled his laughter behind his hand, but his eyes softened at the other man. He knew that if he was passed out here, he must have finished his quiz. He glanced at the clock, it was later than Iwaizumi normally slept, but it was Saturday, so Oikawa didn’t see the harm in letting him sleep for a little longer.

Oikawa slowly reached out and muted his microphone before letting out a groan as he stretched awake. After feeling the familiar tingle in his muscles, he grabbed his phone and caried it around his apartment as he went about his morning routine.

It wasn’t until Oikawa had made his breakfast and was in the bathroom washing his face in the sink when Iwaizumi started to stir. Oikawa swiped his hand across his face again and this time, when he looked up, he saw the beautiful dark brown eyes he loved so much staring back at him.

“Good morning. Hajime!” He cheered, flashing a brilliant smile, “How did your Facetime studies go?”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes, I really plugged myself into Iwaizumi this time lol. This was based off an actual experience with my psych class and long-distance girlfriend. If you like my writing style, I have more Haikyuu stories in my profile, including more IwaOi! See you next time! ~Kiera540


End file.
